soulcaliburfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Strife Astlar
frame|s :Você realmente se destacam muito. As pessoas te amo ... Tal visão irritante para os olhos. Mas agora, eu me arrependo ... não matá-lo eu mesmo, quando tive a chance!" :- Strife ao Cadet antes de sua batalha final 'Strife Astlar Grandall '( Strife, Astral Grande Dahl Sutoraifu Asutoraru Gurandaru ''? ) é um personagem fictício em Namco 'ssérie Soul de jogos de luta. Ele aparece em Soulcalibur III "Side-quest mode s Chronicles of the Sword como o inimigo principal e chefe final do modo. Ele também é um Character Bonus desbloqueáveis no jogo principal. Ele representa a "Espada de Ferro" Create-a-Fighter disciplina. Índice [ esconder ]#Biografia #Armas #Cotações #Trivialidades #Aparências da série ' #Galeria ##Soul Calibur III Biografia Editar Strife é o único herdeiro da dinastia governante Astlar o império de Grandall. Após a morte de seu pai durante uma batalha, ele foi nomeado como governante quando ele tinha apenas dez anos de idade. Cego pela ganância e poder, seus parentes próximos plotados todos os dias para matá-lo e assumir o controle de Grandall por si. Strife suportou dias sem uma refeição adequada, sem um bom sono e escondendo uma faca de cada vez. Eventualmente, o estresse eo medo começou corroendo sua sanidade. Então um dia ele começou a ouvir vozes cada vez que ele se sentou no trono. As vozes vieram de dentro do castelo. Eventualmente ele começou a compreendeu essas vozes e seu comportamento mudou completamente. Ele começou a executar seus parentes, e torturar quem despertou suas suspeitas. Sua liderança se transformou em ditadura. Ele também começou a acumular exércitos em silêncio, sem interferir com a guerra entre Dalkia e Halteese. Em torno deste tempo, ele aparentemente pegou o amaldiçoado Soul Edge, o que deteriorou ainda mais sua mente. Apesar de ser o chefe final e principal inimigo, o papel do Strife, como tal, não é revelado até que avançou a trama das Crônicas. Durante os Chronicles of the Sword, Strife leva pequenas ações durante o primeiro semestre, principalmente dando ordens para o jogador e a unidade para enfrentar Dalkia primeiro, depois Halteese. Suas ordens são sempre discutidos por Girardot, como são quase suicida. Strife também está relutante em enviar mais tropas para ajudar o jogador contra exércitos inteiros. Tudo isso porque o jogador está ganhando fama entre o povo, e isso enfureceu-o ao ponto de querer ver ele / ela morrer. Um ano depois do fim da guerra, Strife enviou o jogador contra um Girardot rebelou aparentemente sob o conselho de Chester, que se transformou em seu ministro. Após a derrota Cadet Giradot na batalha, Strife parece terminar Giradot fora. Infelizmente para Strife, essa ação faz com que o cadete para perceber a maldade do imperador e suas ambições, e faz com que o cadete se rebelar também. Infelizmente, Strife implantados fragmentos de Soul Edge em antigos aliados do jogador quando o cadete se rebelaram, de alguma forma, permitindo que Strife para controlar suas mentes. Como jogador, você deve lutar e derrotar Enéias e os outros que o ajudaram nas crônicas anteriores. Após a derrota Cadet seus amigos, não é que eles não morrem, mas em vez disso acordar de seu transe e decidir aderir ao Cadet mais uma vez. Aparentemente, quem controla o corpo principal da Soul Edge controla as pessoas é fragmentos são fortemente implantados dentro Este poder "controle da mente", que Soul Edge possui nunca foi revelado antes de Soulcalibur III e nunca é usado em Soulcalibur IV , é, no entanto , um dos principais temas em Soulcalibur V . Strife encontra a unidade do jogador no passado, durante a última crônica, enviando suas tropas de elite contra eles. O ''Antigo Toledo - Burning Galeria estágio serve como o interior do seu castelo durante sua luta em Crônicas da Espada. O palco parece representar o castelo que está sendo incendiada. Mesmo com seus melhores guerreiros, ele finalmente confrontado pelo jogador e morto em batalha. Armas Editar *Ambição *Grande espada *Antiga espada escocesa *Demônio Faca *Hércules Espada *A *Soul Edge *Brutal da Terra Cotações Editar *''Não tenho nenhum interesse em falar com os mortos.'' *''Eu disse que é inútil.'' *''Por que você não se apressar e desaparecer?'' *''Amazing ... como é que você espera ganhar?'' *''Eu sugiro que você fugir, rapidamente.'' *''Você quer que eu te machucar um pouco mais?'' *''Você realmente se destacam muito.'' *''As pessoas te amo ... Tal visão irritante para os olhos.'' *''Mas agora, eu me arrependo ... não matá-lo eu mesmo, quando tive a chance!'' *''Um esforço inútil!'' *''Sinta a dor!'' *''Vá embora!'' *''Afastem-se!'' *''Louco!'' *''Este é mais!'' *''Tenha um pouco disso!'' *''Hey!'' *''Seu idiota!'' *''A!'' *''É o fim!'' *''Grite em agonia!'' Trivia Editar *Do Strife Destinado batalha durante Quick Play é Siegfried Schtauffen . *Strife, bem como outros lutadores do bônus, pode ser desbloqueado através da compra ou desbloquear todas as suas partes Create-a-Fighter. *Traje inteiro de Strife é feita a partir de peças Create-a-Fighter, sem partes ou características originais. *O trabalho de Strife em Chronicle 20 é um Swordmaster. *Em Soulcalibur IV, o jogador pode escolher um carácter personalizado para aparecer na abertura cinematográfica. No entanto, não importa que arma ele / ela escolhe para o dito personagem, eles vão empunhar a espada do Strife ou uma espada extremamente semelhantes, enquanto enfrenta os fantasmas, então é confrontado por Cervantes. Estranhamente, a espada não pode ser usado no jogo em si. *2 Outfit do Strife é ouro na cor, até mesmo seus olhos são de cor amarela, que foi usado no capítulo final de Crônica do da espada. *Espada de Ferro do Strife tem um efeito balanço vermelho. No entanto, o -a-Soul Criar Espada de Ferro só tem um efeito balanço azul. *O nome de Strife e uso de uma espada poderia ser uma referência ao final Fantasy VII personagem Cloud Strife . Coincidentemente, uma das suas espadas, "Demon Knife", tem uma notável semelhança com a espada, também usada por Cloud Strife. *A palavra "luta" significa conflito ou luta. *A voz de Strife representa o criar-um-lutador voz Young Man 2 com a / alinhamento escuro mal. *Alguns dos movimentos de Strife são emprestados a partir Pesadelo moveset 's de Soulcalibur II , por exemplo, um dos mais evidentes são um dos seus lançamentos, onde ele agarra seu oponente pelo pescoço, uma onda de eletricidade sobe o braço, então ele bate-os no chão na direção oposta. *Uma das poses de vitória do Strife são emprestados de Devil Jin. Aparências da série ' Editar *Soulcalibur III Galeria edições Soul Calibur III Edição http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Strife_SClll_icon.pngÍcone do Strife da tela de seleção de personagens em Soulcalibur IIIhttp://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Strife;_Soul_Calibur_III.jpg Adicionar uma foto a esta galeria Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Bonus